


summer lovin'

by andnowforyaya



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Bad Flirting, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, One Night Stands, References to dub con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-15 03:03:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8039947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andnowforyaya/pseuds/andnowforyaya
Summary: A one-night stand turns into something more. Maybe.





	1. Chapter 1

Whoever was singing in the shower had a nice voice. Not as nice as Kihyun’s, mind, but it was nice all the same, medium-range and smooth, atmospheric because of the tiled bathroom walls. He was singing a ballad that was popular nowadays, and mumbling through the parts he didn't know. Kihyun allowed himself to absorb the sounds as he woke up out of what felt like a haze, the sheets under him too soft to be his own, the scent of spice and musk all around.

This wasn't his apartment, but he knew that. He just didn't know whose apartment it was. Or really even what the man who owned the apartment looked like. He hoped against hope that his beer goggles hadn't been too severe last night, but didn't put it past himself to have gone home with someone he never would have gone home with sober in a million years. It wasn't that Kihyun often went home with strangers; it was just that, last night, Kihyun was _wrecked_.

Like, out of his mind wrecked. Probably made out with all his graduating cohort wrecked. Might have danced on a table, or four. Three sheets to the wind wrecked, whatever that meant.

Kihyun groaned, the events of last night not quite catching up to him, but the alcohol certainly working its way out of his system via massive headache. He allowed himself a couple more peaceful moments in this stranger’s bed, a couple of deep breaths, before he opened his eyes.

His first thought was that perhaps he'd been trapped in a cloud. The apartment was white -- the bed, the sheets, the curtains, the walls -- but then he lifted his head to look around and found signs of life in small places. There was a photograph of what looked like a group of friends on the nightstand, and a bookshelf full of books, and a pair of jeans left haphazardly on the hardwood floor.

Kihyun looked closer. Oh, those were his jeans.

But there were other jeans nearby, and black boxer briefs that definitely weren't his near the door to the bathroom, which was slightly open, steam escaping through the crack in a steady stream.

Kihyun needed to leave. This hadn't been part of the plan -- to sleep over at his one night stand’s apartment -- at all. He'd gone out to celebrate the last day of classes and, thus, the last day of his college career, with friends, and that was all. Vaguely, he could remember someone who looked a lot of Minhyuk pushing him into a cab behind someone who had very nice muscles and screaming, “At least he doesn't live across the river!” at him as he slammed the door.

Minhyuk was a bad friend and had probably been very, very drunk himself.

Groaning and cursing at himself and at Minhyuk, Kihyun crawled out of bed and rooted around the bedroom for his boxers. He found them _under_ the bed and shook off the dust on them before slipping them on, wrinkling his nose in the process. He slipped on his jeans next, and found his shirt in a wrinkled ball in the corner behind the door. He put that on, also, tamping down on his gag reflex as the smell of vodka filled his nose. Jesus, had he dumped an entire bottle of it over his head?

He was running his fingers through his hair in front of a small mirror on top of the dresser when he noticed that the shower had stopped running.

The stranger had stopped singing.

He froze with dread and expectation at the confrontation that was sure to ensue. Kihyun turned around, preparing for the worst.

What he was met with, instead, was a bare-chested demigod of a man, wearing nothing but a towel around his waist as water dripped from his black hair in teasing rivulets down his shoulders and pecs and abs. He was attractive, Kihyun noticed objectively, thanking whoever had been watching over him last night for not impairing his judgment too badly. He had full lips and ears that kind of stuck out from his head and a piercing gaze that was currently turning Kihyun’s knees to jelly.

“Leaving so soon?” the stranger said with a smirk. And it wasn't fair how sexy that smirk was; Kihyun had never actually met anyone who could smirk sexily.

Kihyun panicked, one hand still in his hair, and said, “I never do this.”

It wasn't a lie. He'd only ever done this once before, with Minhyuk, who ended up becoming one of his best friends.

“And you think _I_ do this a lot?” The stranger raised both eyebrows at him, the water rolling off his body and pooling under his feet. Kihyun wanted to push him back into the bathroom to stand on the bath mat or something -- he was making a mess! Or maybe push him back into bed.

Kihyun stared at him, knowing his face was doing that thing where his eyes were being super judge-y and his lips were about to be pursed. He didn't ever mean to put this face on -- it was more of a defense mechanism than anything else. 

Luckily, the stranger laughed and brushed past the awkward tension he'd created. “I'm kidding. Whatever. I do this all the time.” He made a shooing motion with one hand toward the door and strode to the dresser, which Kihyun was standing in front of.

Kihyun’s pride prickled in his chest. He said, “Are you kicking me out?” as the other man came close. He smelled like a stronger version of his sheets now, musky and spicy and Kihyun made the mistake of inhaling and it made his head spin.

The guy scoffed, opening one of the drawers as Kihyun stepped to the side to make space. “You were already leaving.”

“Yeah,” Kihyun argued, not sure why he was arguing, “but what if I was just getting up to, I don't know, make breakfast in the kitchen?”

“ _Were you?_ Because if so, we'll need to go grocery shopping.”

“Hypothetically,” Kihyun said. “You could have really hurt my feelings.”

“But I didn't,” the other replied, dropping the towel without any warning to step into a clean pair of boxer briefs he'd pulled from his dresser. Kihyun got an eyeful of two perfectly shaped ass cheeks before he put his hands in front of his face. The other laughed as Kihyun’s cheeks flamed. “We had sex, you know,” he said helpfully. “You've seen all this.”

“Not sober,” Kihyun said.

“Now you're hurting _my_ feelings,” he said, pouting. “You're telling me I didn't make an impression?”

“You’re certainly making one now...” Kihyun retorted. He put his hands down, feeling ridiculous and also suddenly not wanting to stop bickering. The stranger was now pulling a shirt over his head, a light grey v-neck that showed the outline of his chest muscles quite nicely. “...uh.”

“Hoseok,” the stranger said. “And you are? Something like Hongki...Kihong?”

“Kihyun,” Kihyun said, unsure where to go from here. He rocked on his toes and heels, tugging unconsciously at his wrinkled shirt that smelled like lighter fluid.

Hoseok said, “You smell like the club. You can borrow a clean shirt, if you want. Else you might pass out from the fumes.” He was already tossing Kihyun another shirt from his dresser. This one was navy. He looked at Kihyun expectantly, and Kihyun felt his cheeks flush again.

“A little privacy,” Kihyun said, snippish.

With a great sigh and roll of his eyes, Hoseok turned around, and Kihyun took that moment to rip off his old shirt and throw on Hoseok’s. It was a little baggy on him, as he didn’t quite fill out the shoulders like Hoseok would have, but otherwise it was fine. Now, though, he’d have to carry around his old shirt like it was some kind of trophy from the night before as he made the walk of shame back to his soon-to-be-vacated apartment. He did not think this through.

Kihyun offered his thanks, and Hoseok turned around. He smirked again. “You look good in my clothes.”

Kihyun’s brain did a loop and tried to catch up to the conversation at hand. “Hang on,” Kihyun started, “You told me to get out like five seconds ago, and now you’re telling me I look good in your clothes?”

“Can you blame me for telling the truth?" Hoseok licked his lips as Kihyun squinted at him. "What?” Hoseok asked, leaning against the dresser casually. “You’re the one who started the sexy banter thing.”

“What sexy banter thing?”

“You know, like, oh banter-banter-banter-one-night-stand-round-two. It’s like when Tony Stark and Pepper Potts talk to each other -- they’re always bickering but there’s that undercurrent of sexual tension. Or, you know, Captain America and Tony Stark. Anyone and Tony Stark, really.”

Kihyun was aghast. He had no idea his usual state of being could be construed as flirting. Or, _was_ he flirting? Could a person flirt who had no awareness they were flirting? Did Hoseok have the most gorgeous muscle line from his armpit to his hips that Kihyun had ever seen?

Yes. The answer to all those questions was yes.

“So who’s Tony Stark in this situation?”

“Um,” Hoseok said, thinking seriously with a finger under his chin, “I think _you_ might be.”

.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cw: this chapter contains some discussion about dub con in relation to alcohol

They didn't go grocery shopping, but somehow Kihyun found himself following Hoseok out the door that morning to have brunch. They were talking about superheroes, still, and Hoseok was trying to convince Kihyun he'd make a good Thor.

“It’s the muscles,” Hoseok explained, flexing his arm in full view of all the other pedestrians on the sidewalk that morning. A few people looked their way, but for the most part, the early-morning walkers kept their heads down or their gazes straight ahead.

Kihyun batted the other boy’s arm down, wary of those few gazes. God, but Hoseok was embarrassing. He had even done that thing where he moved his bicep muscle around, showing off how it looked like a giant egg.

“Stop that,” he scolded, and Hoseok put his arm down good-naturedly, grinning. He had a nice smile, Kihyun thought. It was full-bodied and warm like a glass of wine, and had the capacity to intoxicate you, too. It lit up his eyes. Kihyun shook his head, wondering when he’d become so cringy-romantic in his own head. He scowled. “They’re not even that big.”

“Oh, excuse me?” Hoseok drawled. Suddenly he was squeezing the upper part of Kihyun’s arm and Kihyun yelped in surprise as Hoseok wrapped his fingers around him. “Mine are plenty big,” he said after getting in a couple of good squeezes. “I don’t think you’re one to judge?”

“ _Some_ people,” Kihyun argued, pulling his arm back, “like muscles that are built slim and beautiful. Yours are big and bulky.”

“I don’t know why I slept with you,” Hoseok said. “You clearly don’t appreciate art.”

“Oh ho,” Kihyun laughed sarcastically, then found himself laughing for real. Hoseok was still grinning, and the sky was clear blue, and the morning was peaceful. He was enjoying himself, walking down the sidewalk with a near stranger who seemed to be able to match his sarcasm and wit.

As Hoseok guided him into the doorway of a casual diner, he said, “Also, I’m thinking about going blonde. Thor is blonde.”

.

Kihyun ordered blueberry pancakes and managed to get through half of a stack of three (Hoseok stealing bites when he thought Kihyun wasn’t looking -- except Kihyun was always looking) before he realized they were playing footsie under the table. Hoseok was eating an omelet full of so many vegetables that it was more garden than egg.

Hoseok’s ankle knocked against his and then stayed there, and then he was slowly moving his foot back and forth, hooking his foot against Kihyun’s calf muscle.

“Favorite thing to do when you’re by yourself in the city?” Hoseok was asking. They'd been at it since they sat down. Kihyun knew now that Hoseok’s favorite food was ramyun, that he was a self-proclaimed mama’s boy, and that he used to be part of a dance company. Kihyun himself had shared his love of fried chicken, his tendency to mother his friends, and that he had been part of his college’s acapella group.

His favorite thing to do when he was by himself in the city?

“Explore hotel lobbies,” Kihyun said, hyper-aware now of their ankles touching. The fabric of his jeans suddenly felt too thick. His nice black shoes felt too cumbersome. He wanted skin. It didn’t help that Hoseok himself was wearing sweatpants that cinched at the ankles and a pair of beat-up Converse sneakers, teasingly covered up.

Hoseok laughed, the sound rich as the butter on Kihyun’s breakfast. “What? What the hell’s that?”

Kihyun scowled, kicking Hoseok’s foot away under the table. It was back a moment later. “They’re better than coffee shops. I don’t know. They’re comforting, because they’re so transient? You can sit and people watch and no one will make you leave because they just assume you’re a guest. And there’s usually food, so you can eat and drink and stuff. And people are just nice. I don’t do it all the time.” As soon as he explained it, Kihyun felt foolish. It wasn’t something he’d ever shared out loud to anyone; it was just something he did when he was alone, when he was stressed, when he needed to feel like he was welcome.

Hoseok said, “That’s...pretty cool, actually,” and Kihyun looked up at him in surprise. “Poetic.” He shrugged. “I just go to the gym and work out.”

Kihyun’s face flattened. “I can see that.”

“So you _have_ been looking at my muscles,” Hoseok teased.

“Hard not to see them,” Kihyun said, pointing at Hoseok with his fork. There was a piece of pancake on the end of it. “It’s not like you’re quiet about it.”

“Everyone’s proud of something,” Hoseok said, and Kihyun conceded his point. He himself was most proud of his small face and his singing.

A silence passed over them as they ate, but it wasn’t awkward. Hoseok continued to play his feet over Kihyun’s and Kihyun kicked at him every once in a while. Not to be mean, just to keep things exciting.

Kihyun was about four bites away from finishing his pancakes when the question burning up his mind finally made it out of his mouth. “So what happened last night, anyway?” he asked Hoseok, who spluttered into his mug of coffee. He put the mug down, thankfully spared from coffee-backsplash.

“You don’t remember?”

“I didn’t remember your _name_ ,” Kihyun reminded him.

“I didn’t remember your name, either,” Hoseok said. “But, okay, how much do you remember?”

At this point the couple in the next booth over was shooting them curious glances, and Kihyun ducked his head and lowered his voice, causing Hoseok to duck his head, too. They bent towards each other like they each had secrets to share. “Well,” Kihyun started quietly, “I remember going out to dinner with Minhyuk and Jooheon. We were celebrating the end of the semester.”

“Congrats,” Hoseok interjected.

Kihyun smiled and thanked him. He was also really proud to have graduated and already have a job lined up to start in a few months. “And then,” he continued, “we went out for drinks at a bar. Hyunwoo joined at that point, I think. Um, had a few drinks, and then we went to karaoke? It gets fuzzy from there. We took shots. I think we went to another bar. And then Hyunwoo and Jooheon wanted to go clubbing.”

Kihyun stopped talking, looking at Hoseok expectantly, and the other boy raised both eyebrows, clearly waiting for more.

“That’s it?” Hoseok asked. “You don’t remember the club at all?”

Kihyun grimaced and looked down at his now-empty plate. “Nope.”

“You don’t remember meeting me?”

“I remember it being really loud. And there being a lot of people. I remember taking a shot with Minhyuk at the bar when we first got there...And then I kind of remember leaving with you. And I remember the sex. Now I remember the sex.” Kihyun felt his cheeks heat and distracted himself by scooping the remaining syrup on his plate into an ever-changing puddle of sweet goo with his fork. Now the couple was definitely staring and eavesdropping.

“Wow,” Hoseok said. “So now I feel kind of bad.”

This alarmed Kihyun, who gave up on his puddle-making and looked up to meet Hoseok’s serious gaze. “What? Why?”

“You were waaaaay more drunk than I realized.”

“You weren’t like, a creep, were you?” Kihyun asked, suspicious now and heart beating a little faster.

“No. At least I don’t think I was,” Hoseok said. “You were definitely saying yes. Like, enthusiastically. But you were also _wasted_.” This time Hoseok pointed his fork at Kihyun. “You are a very convincing sober-ish person when you’re drunk.”

“You think so?”

“You were using big words! Like fellatio.”

“That’s not a big word,” Kihyun argued.

Hoseok put his fork down and looked at Kihyun with intent. His eyes were glittering and Kihyun thought maybe they contained their own galaxies inside. Every part of Hoseok seemed to electrify him from the inside out. He hated it and he loved it. “What?” he said, when Hoseok didn’t look away.

“That was shitty of me to do, and I’m sorry,” Hoseok said, every word sincere. “I really misjudged.”

“I was willing,” Kihyun insisted, feeling squirmy in his gut at this conversation. “I remember saying it was okay.” Hoseok didn't say anything, just looked at him like he was trying to figure something out. For once, Kihyun didn't like the focused attention. He said, “We just hooked up, anyway, right? We didn't -- there wasn't --”

He shut his mouth, flustered. He couldn't say a word like _penetration_ this early in the morning in what looked like a cute family diner. Hoseok said, “But you never do this.”

“But you do,” Kihyun shot back. He was bristling. If he were a small dog his fur would be all wild and on end right now, feeling cornered. He should have left when he had the chance, if Hoseok was going to play him like all his other one-night-stands. The air felt too heavy around him, like a cloud.

Hoseok broke through the cloud with just a gentle tap of his finger on the back of Kihyun’s hand. Then he laid his palm over it. He smiled again, not quite as big, more serious. “If we're done with brunch, do you want to catch a movie with me? The new Batman is out.”

Something had shifted between them. The squirmy feeling in Kihyun’s tummy went away. Hoseok’s hand over his made it feel like all the air had been sucked out of the room.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm updating this from my phone on a plane. Please excuse any errors ;A; and also maybe kindly point them out if you see them so I can correct them later.


	3. Chapter 3

They caught the matinee showing, and Hoseok paid for the tickets, pushing Kihyun's hands away from himself when he tried to reach for his wallet in his back pocket. “You can get next time,” Hoseok said, all sly and pleased with himself.

Kihyun's heart jumped in his chest. As they waited in line for popcorn -- Kihyun was figuring out that Hoseok was a serial snacker-- he checked his phone for messages and found about 20 from Minhyuk, 5 from Jooheon, and 2 from Hyunwoo. He checked Hyunwoo’s and Jooheon’s first, quickly texting them back when all they were asking for was a sign that he was alive and that the previous night had been fun. Minhyuk, however, seemed to have gone out of his mind with worry.

_ Where are you,  _ read the first text.

When Kihyun hadn't answered, Minhyuk had escalated.

_ No one else is worried they are all telling me to stop watching Law and Order!!!! _

_ Have you been abducted or kidnapped? _

_ Please tell me ;;;;;; I'll manage your ransom!! _

_ I'm gonna kill Jooheon omg kihyunnie I WENT BY YOUR PLACE AND YOURE NOT HOME WHERE ARE YOU _

The last message from Minhyuk had come just ten minutes ago, while Kihyun had been standing in line with Hoseok for tickets:  _ if you don't respond to this msg I'm calling the police. _

Kihyun laughed quietly to himself at his worried friend. He had told Hoseok he tended to mother his friends, but Minhyuk tended to do the same. The two of them together were a force to be reckoned with. 

_ I'm fine ^^,  _ he sent.  _ Last night was a little crazy but fun. I'm watching Batman. _

The response from Minhyuk was immediate, like he'd been waiting by his phone.  _ I called watching that with you, traitor. >:( okay but I expect a full report from you about last night with all the juicy details when you're done. _

He sent Minhyuk a sly smiley face in return and decidedly let his friend stew in all his imagined scenarios. Hoseok had gotten a medium popcorn, smiling at Kihyun over it like a little boy with a lollipop. 

“Ready?” he asked.

“As I'll ever be,” Kihyun said, and fell into step with him.

.

Hoseok finished half of the popcorn during previews, and twice their hands touched over the bucket when they reached for another handful at the same time. Each time, Hoseok’s eyes twinkled as he smiled at Kihyun, and each time, Kihyun told himself he was being a fool over how much he wanted to see that smile.

They spoke a little bit but quickly settled into their seats and into the screen in front of them as the movie began to play. Kihyun had watched the first movie in the series but wasn't an avid fan, not in the way Jooheon was. Still, though he could follow along.

He found himself much more interested in watching Hoseok, in examining his reactions to certain scenes, in cataloging the way his face changed from anxious to shocked to pleased. He was brilliant, Kihyun thought. No wonder he'd been drawn to him last night.

He'd dated one person seriously in college, a boy he met on his first day in his Foundations of Teaching class who was gentle and sweet and treated Kihyun like the best thing that had ever happened to him. Which Kihyun believed until he found out it was a front to hide how he'd been cheating on him, four months into their relationship.

No one was allowed to speak his name, ever. The breakup had not been pretty.

Hoseok was different, Kihyun thought. Hoseok was playful where the other had been mild; sincere where the other had played sincerity as a guise. Kihyun hated that he'd been fooled, still did even though it had been years. He'd met Minhyuk shortly after the breakup, on another night they were banned from speaking of.

The scene was dark, and shadows played across Hoseok's face. The popcorn tub was on the floor, only unpopped kernels remaining. Kihyun could tell there was a jump-scare about the happen, though Hoseok seemed enthralled and innocent of the impending scare. Kihyun waited for it. The music crescendoed, and then the sudden, sharp noise sent Hoseok's face to Kihyun's shoulder.

Kihyun couldn't help but giggle quietly in the dark. Hoseok dared to raise his eyes, looking wounded. “You're a scaredy-cat,” Kihyun whispered, pleased with this new information.

“Am not,” Hoseok grumbled, pulling away from Kihyun. The other boy had only rested there a moment, but Kihyun's shoulder already felt very cold from the loss. Kihyun raised the armrest between them and scooted closer to Hoseok, who naturally shifted to lean against him, head on Kihyun's shoulder again. “It was loud,” Hoseok reasoned.

Kihyun shushed him, patting Hoseok's thigh. Somehow their hands found each other over it. Kihyun didn't mind.

.

Hoseok’s hand holding his was very distracting. Kihyun couldn't follow the plot of the movie, not when Hoseok's thumb was rubbing circles over his skin, his hair tickling his neck. Kihyun let himself lean into Hoseok too, and he felt Hoseok sigh in response.

Something important was probably happening on screen, but he didn't much care, not when Hoseok was warm and perfect against him, the movie becoming white noise as he fell into some sort of trance. Too soon, the credits were rolling, and Hoseok was sitting up straight, stretching his arms over his head and yawning.

Kihyun's eyes darted to the pale little sliver of skin that showed itself above the waistband of Hoseok's sweats.

“Like it?” Hoseok asked. Patrons were leaving already, quiet and talking in hushed voices about the movie. Kihyun looked up and saw Hoseok's smirk as Kihyun caught onto the double meaning of his question while the other boy straightened his clothes and came back to lean against Kihyun's side.

Kihyun said honestly, “I wasn't really paying attention. Someone was very distracting.” This made Hoseok's smirk wider. “Did _you_ like it?” 

The theater was still dark, but Kihyun could see a rose blush bloom over Hoseok's cheeks and the bridge of his nose. “I didn't pay much attention either,” he admitted. 

He looked at Kihyun. Kihyun looked at Hoseok, whose lashes were very long and full, who was leaning up toward him slowly. Kihyun's eyelids fluttered shut. He felt like they were magnets polarized toward each other. He'd probably never given himself over to a person so quickly and completely as he had to Hoseok. He wondered if Hoseok felt the same. He could feel their breaths fanning out over each other's cheeks as they closed the distance between each other, and then he remembered.

“Wait,” he said. “I haven't brushed my teeth since last night!”

He pulled back sharply, one hand covering his mouth, opening one eye to peek at Hoseok’s reaction.

Hoseok stared with his mouth slightly open. And then he laughed. “You’re so  _ cute _ ,” Hoseok said, and a warm tingling feeling shot up Kihyun’s spine. “I don't care, but I have a spare toothbrush back at mine…”

A moment for the words to register, and then Kihyun punched him in the arm. “You’re incorrigible.”

“There you go,” Hoseok said, “using big words again.”

“As much as I love the idea of going back to your place to brush my teeth so that you can kiss me, I really need to pack.”

“Oh, right,” Hoseok said, snapping his fingers on one hand in a gesture of sudden elucidation. “You’re moving out of your apartment.”

Kihyun narrowed his eyes at him. “How did you know?”

“You told me?” Hoseok said, shrugging. “Last night. When you were drunk.” He smirked. “You told me a lot of things.”

Kihyun groaned and had the sudden urge to lay his forehead against Hoseok’s shoulder, but he didn’t, ending up leaning back against the seat instead in an awkward, slightly twisted position. He regretted it immediately.

“Not horrible things,” Hoseok amended, coming in closer and seemingly trying to burrow against Kihyun’s chest. “Just things.”

Kihyun thought about it. He thought about the easy way they bantered and how getting to know Hoseok had felt as natural as writing with his right hand. There was something here that fit, and Kihyun couldn’t pinpoint it, couldn’t name it. Maybe if he named it, it would disappear, and he didn’t want that. 

He must have been taking too long to think, because then Hoseok was saying in a slightly nasally, whining tone, “Come on, come over and brush your teeth so I can kiss you. Plus, I can help you pack tomorrow. Two hands are better than one.”

Kihyun’s lips twitched and he was smiling. “I already have two hands?”

“Two sets of hands,” Hoseok said. “You know what I mean.”

Most of his things were already put into boxes, had been slowly migrating into these boxes for the span of the entire last month of the semester. He didn’t have much left to do, and what was left could easily be done by two people with minimal effort. Really, the return outweighed the costs.

There was also the fact that he wasn’t ready to leave Hoseok yet.

“All right, then,” Kihyun said to a widely smiling Hoseok. “Let’s go back to yours.”

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to remove I.M and Hyungwon from the tags. Originally I had larger plans for this fic that would include them, but I think in reality that will be in a different part. Sorry!


	4. Chapter 4

Hoseok had a new toothbrush in the sink, just as promised. He put on music as Kihyun brushed his teeth and examined himself in the bathroom mirror. He looked tired, but bright. Hoseok’s shirt hung off his smaller frame but it also looked like it belonged on him, like he’d been wearing it for ages. He wiggled his toes on the fuzzy bathmat and wondered if Hoseok also did this often -- hung out with the conquests of the night before for as long as he could before they inevitably had to part ways again. The thought made his stomach drop a little, and he tried to spit the feeling out along with the toothpaste into the sink.

Hoseok was lounging on his couch in the living room, soft, jazzy music playing from the television. He was leaning against the back cushion, his eyes closed and his head tilted back, exposing the long line of his throat, his hands in his lap. The living room was small but cozy, with a set of isolated weights in one corner and a little reading nook in another. The windows were tall, stretching from the floor to the ceiling and overlooking a courtyard in the middle of the apartment complex. The curtains were drawn. Kihyun padded over to the couch and sat next to Hoseok, heart thumping in his ears.

Hoseok opened one eye and then the other. “All brushed?”

Kihyun smiled. “Is this your make-out mix?”

“Yes,” Hoseok said without any shame, laughing. It made Kihyun laugh, too. “Do you like it?” He was already leaning closer, his hand around the back of Kihyun’s neck, a warm and gentle presence pulling them together.

“I hate it,” Kihyun said, and kissed him.

The kiss was like a night that had never ended. Kihyun could feel it in his toes; the way Hoseok’s lips touched his sent heat all the way to the tips of his fingers. He felt drunk again, and when Hoseok’s tongue traced against the seam of his lips, he parted them and let Hoseok in.

Kihyun had never been a fan of making out -- the slow build and the way lips were so sloppy against each other and the question of whether or not the kisses were going to become anything more always looming over his head. He’d never been able to shut off his brain through all of his previous make-out sessions, apprehensive and fairly certain he was doing something wrong.

Hoseok took all the guesswork out of it. He opened his mouth and let Hoseok in and then one of Hoseok’s hands was squeezing his hip through his jeans, eliciting a moan. Hoseok kissed his lips until he could feel they were swollen, and then he moved on to Kihyun’s neck. His tongue was hot and soft. Kihyun fisted a hand at the back of Hoseok’s hair to push him closer to his pulse where the other boy was laving and sucking.

“Can I take your shirt off?” Hoseok mumbled against his skin, nosing at Kihyun’s jaw.

“Only if you take yours off,” Kihyun said.

Hoseok pulled back with a grin on his face and easily took his shirt off over his head, dropping it to the side of the couch. His fingers were warm when they touched Kihyun’s skin at his belly, inching up the hem of his shirt bit by bit.

For a moment, Kihyun felt embarrassed. His stomach was definitely not as toned as Hoseok’s, whose abs seemed to ripple under his skin. He said before he could stop himself, “You take your one-night-stands to brunch and a movie often?”

Hoseok paused and Kihyun almost whined. He shook his head. “Never.” He looked so serious.

A shadow cleared from over Kihyun. He smiled.

The next kiss felt urgent. Hoseok pushed Kihyun back until he was horizontal on the couch cushions and crawled between his legs, fitting himself there. Shirt gone, Hoseok could kiss his way down Kihyun’s collarbone and chest until he reached his belly, and when he did he bit at the softness there, making Kihyun’s hips jolt.

“Fuck,” Kihyun hissed through his teeth.

“You like that?” Hoseok asked. His eyes were gleaming. He looked like the cat who got the cream. Kihyun nodded, teeth digging into his lips as Hoseok kissed away the soreness from the soft bite before moving on to another area of his body.

He’d have marks tomorrow, Kihyun thought, and a delicious shiver ran through all his limbs. He wanted that.

He wanted to kiss Hoseok again, but Hoseok’s hand was firm on his chest and he made a tutting noise whenever Kihyun tried to sit up, and so he was content to be pleasured, if that was what Hoseok wanted. Mostly.

Instead of trying to kiss Hoseok, he used his hands in Hoseok’s hair to guide the other boy along his body, directing him to places that needed to be kissed. Hoseok hummed, happy when Kihyun pulled him up to his chest.

“You’re so beautiful,” Hoseok said without preamble, licking a slow line up Kihyun’s sternum and then wetting his thumbs to rub against Kihyun’s nipples.

Kihyun’s hips stuttered again. When he spoke, he was breathless. “W-what?”

“You,” Hoseok said emphatically. “Beautiful.” His thumbs were rubbing slow circles over his nipples, which had hardened into tight peaks. Kihyun whined between his teeth and threw his head back against the couch, feeling himself press against Hoseok between his legs as he arched his back.

“You’re the pretty one,” Kihyun managed to say between breaths. “I mean -- look at you!”

Hoseok did not let up. He kissed Kihyun once on the lips like a tease and then was biting and sucking at one nipple, fingers still playing with the other one. “There are lots of different kinds of pretty, Kihyun,” Hoseok said when Kihyun had stopped arching his back and was lying limp against the couch. “And I think you’re beautiful.”

Kihyun’s face was red, he knew it. Red like a tomato, and hot. His whole body was warm and tingling. Still, though, he couldn’t help how pleased he was. “Get up here,” he said. “Get up here, _now_.”

Hoseok growled -- actually _growled_ \-- and did as Kihyun said. Their kiss that time was all teeth and tongues. Kihyun was straining so hard against his jeans he thought he might pop. Thankfully, that was when Hoseok reached between them and undid the top bottom of his jeans and pulled down the zip and then his warm, wonderful hand was around Kihyun, pumping him slowly.

His thumb pressed against the slit and smeared the pre-cum down his shaft and everything was smooth and warm and tight. Hoseok’s fingers were perfect. Kihyun forgot how to kiss; he put his arms around Hoseok’s shoulders and held on.

“Faster,” he ordered.

Hoseok chuckled, the sound vibrating through his chest. They were pressed so close together, Kihyun should have felt suffocated. Instead, he just felt safe.

“You really like to order people around, huh?” Hoseok asked, but he didn’t seem bitter about it, just amused and unbelievably turned on as he continued to pump Kihyun’s dick in his underwear. He stroked him faster, and Kihyun could feel his orgasm building, his balls tightening. He was on the verge, and Hoseok was all around him.

“Shut up,” he said. “Holy fuck.”

Hoseok laughed, tightened his fist, and that was when Kihyun came.

He felt it wrack his body as he shut his eyes and pumped his hips into Hoseok’s fist, wave after wave of toe-curling pleasure. After what felt like eternity, he sank into the couch, breathless again, letting his arms loose around Hoseok’s shoulders to fall onto the cushions. One of Hoseok’s hands was rubbing circles over Kihyun’s belly in a calm, soothing manner. It helped.

“What about you?” Kihyun asked, slightly dazed and breathy, his mind blank.

“Oh,” Hoseok said, “after a break, I fully expect a repeat of what just happened, but maybe with the roles reversed.”

He kissed him, made Kihyun promise not to move, and crawled off the couch sporting a noticeable bulge, returning moments later with a wet towel to clean Kihyun up.

“Don’t want spunk on my couch,” he reasoned, but he was careful with Kihyun, and Kihyun loved it.

.


	5. Chapter 5

They took round two to the bed. Kihyun used his mouth on Hoseok, loving how the boy under him writhed and begged with the slightest touch and word. He drew the orgasm out for as long as he felt could still be considered merciful, and Hoseok came into his hand when he willed it, wet and thick. Kihyun licked between his fingers as Hoseok watched, as Hoseok shivered.

“How did I get so lucky,” Hoseok mumbled as he let his head fall back onto the pillows. This time, Kihyun was the one who cleaned them up, wrestling with a Hoseok who wanted to take all his clothes off when he was clean and cuddle under the blankets. In the end, Hoseok got what he wanted, though Kihyun kept his boxers on.

“How did we meet, anyway?” Kihyun asked, nestled against Hoseok and feeling lazy for the first time in what felt like four years. It was nice under the white covers, nice with Hoseok’s arm around him. He felt like he’d known Hoseok for years and not just for a little under twenty-four hours. “Was I embarrassing?”

“That’s subjective,” Hoseok said. He was mumbling into Kihyun’s neck, his little breaths tickling Kihyun’s skin. “You were dancing with your friend with the bright blond hair, under the lights, and it was flashing and every time I saw you, you just looked better and better.”

“Drunker and drunker,” Kihyun amended drily. Hoseok tightened his arm around Kihyun’s waist. 

“I wanted to dance with you and like fate you came over to the bar. I ordered you a drink. You said you would only accept two drinks, because you were ordering for your friend, too. So I got us three drinks, but you didn’t walk away after.” Hoseok’s voice had gone all soft, and Kihyun’s heart melted a little.

“That sounds boring,” he complained.

“Well,” Hoseok said, “then you talked at me for like fifteen minutes about how studying music promotes efficacy and early language acquisition in children, and you told me you were going to be a music teacher, and I told you I was a health teacher, and you got  _ so excited about that. _ I swear you had a nerdgasm.”

Kihyun hit Hoseok’s chest under the covers with his fist and Hoseok huffed out a surprised breath. “I did not nerdgasm,” Kihyun said.

“You did,” Hoseok insisted with a sly smile. “You had a nerdgasm for me. Don’t worry; I had one for you, too.”

Kihyun made a face, scrunching his nose up. “That’s gross.”

“It’s cute,” Hoseok said.

“I was drunk and I talked to you about early language acquisition in children? Even _I_ can’t believe myself.”

“I told you that you use big words when you drink.”

Kihyun pouted into Hoseok’s bare, firm chest. That explained Hoseok’s physique, being a health teacher. He really seemed to live and breathe his career. “What grades do you teach?” Kihyun asked.

“Elementary school,” Hoseok said. 

Kihyun could just imagine how adorable Hoseok would be teaching little kids how to play baseball. It made his chest feel all funny and light. “I will be, too,” Kihyun said. “I mean, duh. Early language acquisition.” He wanted to thunk himself on the head. 

Hoseok kissed his temple, his arm around Kihyun firm and warm. “I surmised,” he said.

They lay like that for a while. Kihyun might have dozed. It was so restful in Hoseok’s apartment, in Hoseok’s arms. The other boy’s chest was rising and falling steadily, and Kihyun could feel Hoseok’s heart beat under his palm. When he was aware again, the sunlight was starting to slant through the windows and cast long shadows. It was late in the afternoon already. 

The air seemed to buzz. Outside, cars honked and a lady cursed at someone on the sidewalk. Inside, though, everything was muted and quiet. “What now?” he whispered into the peacefulness. Hoseok’s hand twitched against him.

“What?” the other boy mumbled. “You say something?”

“I said, what now?” Kihyun repeated, then decided for himself. “I should probably get going.”

Hoseok made a grumbling noise of protest and rolled over so that his weight was pinning Kihyun to the bed. “No,” he said, burying his face in Kihyun’s neck.

“I can’t just spend the whole weekend with someone I just met.” As soon as Kihyun said the words, worry began to gnaw at his mind. It felt so good with Hoseok, but how well did they really know each other? Would they see each other again after this weekend? Kihyun hoped so, but his experience with the other boy had been so out of the ordinary that Kihyun didn’t know what to expect. 

He hated not knowing what to expect.

“Why not?” Hoseok whined. “Don’t you like me?”

“Hey,” Kihyun said. “That’s not -- that’s not fair.”

Hoseok looked up and Kihyun’s gut twisted at the expression on the other’s face, like someone had stolen his favorite toy. Hoseok pulled back, frowning. “Oh,” he said. “I mean, I guess I didn’t think about it that way.” He looked disappointed.

“That’s not what I meant,” Kihyun said quickly, backtracking. His fast mouth always put him into situations he had to twist his way out of again. “I just mean, we’re going really fast? And it’s kind of -- nice when it’s happening but when I think about it, I get kind of freaked out.”

“So,” Hoseok said. “You _do_ like me.”

Kihyun should have been exasperated at Hoseok's thought process, but he was instead stupidly charmed, and nodded slowly, feeling a flush crawl up to his ears. 

Hoseok was pensive for a moment, and then he sighed and rolled up to sit against the headboard of the bed. “Sometimes I come on a little strong,” he admitted.

Kihyun sat up too, feeling bare without Hoseok’s arm around him. “It’s okay,” he said. “I just need to get back to my apartment. And think. And pack. I’d want to see you again.”

“I’d want to see you again, too,” Hoseok said.

Kihyun smiled, and Hoseok returned it, though it was small and careful. When they kissed, it was tentative and sweet, like it was their first one. 

They dressed -- Kihyun in the clothes he’d been wearing before and Hoseok in just a pair of low-slung sweatpants -- and Hoseok tidied the sheets when he noticed Kihyun eyeing the disarray on his bed. 

They walked slowly to the front door, trading small kisses, and Kihyun almost forgot to put his shoes back on when Hoseok opened the door for him. “Are you sure you don’t want to make this a two-night stand?” Hoseok tried with a smarmy grin on his face, his hand on the small of Kihyun’s back as he stood in the doorway.

“I’ll text you when I’m home,” Kihyun compromised. “We’ll make a date?”

Hoseok’s eyes seemed to capture the light as he smiled wider, and Kihyun’s heart fell, hard. “Yeah,” Hoseok said. “A date.”

.

(Kihyun doesn’t even make it home before he’s texting Hoseok, asking the other boy if he’d want to help him pack in the morning.

The answer is a resounding, _yes_.)

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i had other ideas for this fic but they didn't pan out. maybe they'll end up in another fic some day? anyway, thanks for reading my first chaptered mx fic :) hope you enjoyed.

**Author's Note:**

> kiho has me hooked. i couldn't help myself. please leave comments if you're inclined. i live off comments.
> 
> also find me on twitter @andnowforyaya~


End file.
